


doctor sung's mosaic

by ladydawn



Category: TWRP | Tupper Ware Remix Party (Band)
Genre: Gen, injury mention
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-13
Updated: 2017-05-13
Packaged: 2018-10-31 05:17:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 342
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10892490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydawn/pseuds/ladydawn
Summary: Lord Phobos sees something he maybe doesn't want to see.Maybe.





	doctor sung's mosaic

It was easy to see things you didn’t want to see. Especially as bandmates. Especially as bandmates who often changed together.

They had already left the room; Doctor Sung was always the last to dress from casual to his signature outfit. He wanted them to leave before he'd change. It was an odd request to the tight-knit group, but small, as the others already changed in the bathroom off the dressing room, and behind curtains and room separators. Odd, but small and easily accommodated.

Lord Phobos just needed his favourite pick. He must have dropped it when he was securing one of his kneepads and he was sure it was back in the dressing room. Just an easy, 25 cent, black pick, and though he had a lot of them he preferred that one in particular. Most importantly, it belonged to him.

As always, he stepped quick, quietly, back to the dressing room. The door was partially open, and Phobos could see a glimpse of Doctor Sung changing, so he averted his eyes. Before he could actually walk away, though, he needed to confirm what he had saw.

Yeah.

Doctor Sung’s back was a million shades of messed up.

Permanent bruises, gnarly dark dots down the length of his spine. His veins were outlined in deep purple, like he was struck by lightning again and again - so much so that it looked like he had the bolts themselves etched into his skin.

That wasn’t even to mention the scars. Nearly every inch of his back had one; it probably would have been easier to find a clear space. He looked like one of the old, neglected stitched dolls Phobos often saw at garage sales.

A patchwork quilt of the billions of years he had lived. Doctor Sung’s mosaic back.

Doc dressed quick. He pulled on his yellow suit, the one that covered everything, all the way up his neck.

He started to turn so Lord Phobos continued down the hall to the washroom there, a strange pinch in one of his hearts.

**Author's Note:**

> i saw a picture (like those ones floating around on fb and pinterest. y'know the ones) like "this is what it looks like when you're struck by lightning".  
> doc just fit the bill i guess.  
> thanks.


End file.
